Behind Crimson Eyes
by Brain Dead Tampon
Summary: When Edward and Bella fall in love, will they have their happily ever after or the man that's after Bella ruin everything? Bella is the vampire, Edward is human. May be some characters deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**BELLA POV**

I remember the exact date when I met him. It was 5:34 in the afternoon. I remember it because that was the end of life as I knew it. It was one of those lazy Sundays. I was at work trying to clean the front desk from all the clutter it had. Rain was falling outside in a small drizzle and some people were out and about. The only customers we had in the music store today, was a kid around the age of 12. I was keeping an eye out for this boy. His back was turned to me and he thought that meant that he could get away with stealing a C.D. He started to sneak it into his jacket. Without even looking up I said, "Are you going to pay for that?" He quickly put it back and ran out of the store without looking back once.

I'm a vampire, not the kind that can only come out at night and turns into a bat. That is all movie magic. I'm the real kind but I only drink from animals don't worry. Not many of us do this but my family does. I have been alive for a little over a hundred years. I don't remember much about my life before I was changed. I don't have any kind of fangs and my skin is hard as granite, pale, and cold. I can run at great speeds and can crush just about anything. All vampires are completely and inhumanly beautiful. Most people think that this would be reason enough to become one of the undead, but it's not all its cracked up to be. Eventually you come to terms with what you are but sometimes that's not enough. Sometimes you hate what you have become that you end up trying to kill yourself. There is only one thing that will kill a vampire. But that's for some other time. Anyways back to the story.

I was sitting there trying to figure out what I was going to do till tomorrow morning and then he came in. He was the most gorgeous human I had ever seen. His green eyes were hypnotizing and his bronze hair had that just out of bed look. He had a skate in one hand. He wore a sense's fail t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He smiled at me and walked over to the rock section. He had the most delicious smell. It took almost all my strength to not jump his bones and I mean literally. With every step he took his mouth watering scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I was gnawing at my lip trying to get control of myself. He picked a C.D. and walked towards the cash register. I stopped breathing and forced a smile on my face. My mind was calculating different scenarios on how I would kill this human. I rung up his purchase and told him how much he owed. He starred at me with his eyes all big. He looked like a little kid opening the best present on Christmas morning. He blinked and took a deep breath clearly dazzled. He handed me the money and left not even bothering to take the change, not that it was much just a couple of pennies.

I saw him walk outside and slap himself on the forehead. I had to laugh and he turned and looked at me. Now that he was outside the store and his scent wasn't so thick in the air I could concentrate. I waved at him and he smiled and put his skate down. I looked down wondering why I had never seen this gorgeous guy around. I didn't understand how some simple human boy had made me have to fight to control my thirst. This had never happened before. Well it had but when I was new born. It hadn't happened in years. What was so special about this human that he could make me have to fight to keep control? I pushed these thoughts away as I got ready to go home.

Everyone was playing outside when I made my way into the driveway. I joined in on the game of baseball and soon forgot all about the mysterious human that had come in to the music store earlier that day. Alice kept looking at me in concern but I didn't pay any attention to this since I was having too much fun.

The next morning I got ready to go to school all thoughts about the human gone completely from my mind. I made my way to school as usual with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie in my car. As we made our separate ways to our lockers I heard chatter about a new kid. Now this is really a nuisance if you can hear everything a thousand times better than humans. Fork's is a very small place so of course everyone knows everyone's business. I spotted Alice and Japer standing beside their locker and headed in their direction. Maybe they could talk to me about something other than this new addition to the school.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey, have you heard about the new kid?" Alice asked with a devilish glint in her eye. I let out a sigh. I thought that maybe my family would not be brain washed and have to talk about the new kid. But oh well, I knew she knew something I didn't or she was up to something but I pushed the thought away. With Alice it was always better to not ask.

"Yeah, haven't seen him yet though. Why is everyone making a big deal anyways?" I asked.

"All the girls are swooning because "he's oh so gorgeous" as so many have put it." Jasper said while rolling his eyes. I laughed and waved bye as I made my way through the crowds. All the unimportant talking of the teenage humans was giving me a headache. A couple seconds after I sat in my seat, in my first period everyone started coming in. The bell rang signaling the start of first period and Mr. Sweeney came in.

"Good morning class." he said. I started playing with my pencil behind my text book. It was twirling in the air as if an invisible string was holding it up. Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted Mr. Sweeney mid sentence. Everyone turned to look at the door as some one came in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

He was the same guy I had seen in the store that I worked in but today he was wearing a My Passion t-shirt. I couldn't believe he knew them. He looked at me and flashed his crooked smile that I had heard some girl talking about this morning. She was right, it was breathtaking. He then turned and walked towards the teacher. I hadn't noticed but the pencil that had been twirling slowly in the air now was going out of control. Thankfully it hadn't gone anywhere that the humans would be able to see it. I caught it swiftly in my hand before it could hit the person in front of me. Mr. Sweeney didn't make him introduce himself but just said, "Sit wherever there is an available seat." and resumed his lesson.

The human boy made his way down the isle and sat down next to me. I couldn't help but watch as he walked towards me. Something about him made me keep my eyes on him. It was like a magnet to a refrigerator. As soon as he sat down the beast inside me wanted to attack him. My hands gripped the sides of the table in front of me in a death grip. I looked at him and he was looking at my hands in confusion. I leaned away from him trying not to breath. My body was still as a statue. I didn't move once in that class. He seemed to fidget in his seat. I didn't dare look at him. If he saw how pitch black, I bet my eyes were he would automatically be scared of me. A part of my brain was telling me to kill him now, attack the class and leave him for last. It wouldn't take to much time to break their necks and kill them, and then before he could even scream I would be drinking his sweet delicious blood.

But the other part of my brain was thinking about my family and what would happen if I did this. I couldn't expose us not after we had put so much time into trying to keep our secret hidden. I tried to think about anything but his blood. Roses, cakes, rainbows, knives, arrows, math, that would keep my mind occupied. Math was one of my worst subjects so it was easy to get caught up in trying to figure out a long equation. By the end of the class I had figure out about all my homework problems from last night.

Once class was over I ran out of the room without a glance back. I did see him after that class though. I mentally cursed as I noticed he had every single class with me. I had to repeat the process of thinking of some hard problems and figure them out inside my head. I was thanking the gods when lunch came around. Hopefully he didn't sit anywhere near me.

I walked inside the cafeteria and sat at my usual table with my family. I didn't understand how someone could eat this garbage. On my plate their was this green goop and I had no clue to what it was or even what was in it. I sat there playing with my food like I had done every single day. Alice turned to me and made a face when she saw what was on my plate.

"So how was first period?" she asked with that same devilish glint in her eyes as before.

"You knew?" I said and she just nodded with a smile on her face.

"I could have killed him. You could have at least given me some warning." I said getting angrier by the second. I had almost attacked him and she hadn't said anything to me about it. How could she put me in that situation?

"I knew you weren't going to attack him. But if you really want one here's a warning. Listen to what Edward asks Jason." She said. So that was his name. I turned and spotted Edward and Jason sitting together across the cafeteria. Jason was in my first period also and he was pretty cool but he was too quiet for my taste. Edward was playing with his food and Jason was nodding his head along to whatever his girlfriend Lily was saying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

"Jason." Edward said once Lily had turned to talk to one of her friends.

"Yeah man." He said.

"You remember that girl that I sat next to in first?" Edward asked still looking down at his food.

"You mean Bella?" Jason asked.

"I don't know her name." I knew he was going to search for me in the cafeteria and quickly looked down at my plate.

"Her?" he said. I could feel their eyes on me and it made me want to look up at them to confront them. But I forced my eyes down.

"Yeah" Edward said.

"What about her?" Jason replied.

"What's her story? …And who are they?" he asked as his eyes fell on the rest of my brothers and sisters.

"Oh they are the Cullen's. The short girl with spiky hair is Alice. Next to her is Jasper. They're a couple. Then the big one is Emmett and the hot blonde is Rosalie. They're together too. They always stick to themselves. They all live in the same house. Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted all of them. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. And the rest are brothers and sisters." Jason said like nothing. This was our cover story of course and after just telling one person when we first arrived here, it seemed that it spread like wild fire. By the end of the day everyone knew this piece of information.

"So does Bella have a boyfriend? You never mentioned one." He asked masking his curiosity very well.

"No, she doesn't. Now that you mention it, she's never had a boyfriend. Well not that anyone knows of." Jason said.

I got up and grabbed my tray I had had enough of this conversation. I threw it into the trash can and walked out trying to figure out why the hell Edward had asked. I could still feel his eyes on me as well as the rest of my families. My brothers and sisters just sat there trying to figure out if they should run after me and see what wrong.

It wasn't like I cared what all these humans thought of me. But I wondered why Edward had asked if I had a boyfriend. I mean of course he could have just been asking since all my brothers and sisters had a partner but, what if he asked because he might have been interested in me. No, that couldn't be possible, could it? Of course it couldn't, most people were curious as to why I didn't have a boyfriend looking the way I did. But I was fine with not having some one, I was content with myself. I didn't need someone to make me happy.

I paced back and forth in front of my car trying to figure out what to do. I didn't want to leave my family but his blood. It was as if it was calling to me. I wouldn't be able to stand sitting next to him for the rest of the day. But I didn't want to leave my family. I could visit the clan in Denali? No, I couldn't, I wouldn't be able to stay away from my family for so long and besides I didn't really get along with some of them. And I couldn't just leave like that I had my job I had to think about. Sure I probably could live without the money but I loved it. I didn't want to give that up.

Bella get a grip. You have been able to control your thirst for more that 120 years why should you run from a mere human? That's right he was just a mere human and I was a powerful vampire. I had practiced control of my thirst for so long. This is just another obstacle you have to face and conquer. Okay, this is going to be hard but after all, I've faced much worse.

I shook my body trying to get rid of the tension. Of course, I could do this. After all I was Bella Cullen master of all things. Pshh, who am I kidding this was not going to be easy. I walked to my next class and waited for the bell to ring.

My foot was up against the wall and I let my head roll back against it. I looked at the clouds as they passed by. I didn't understand what was going on with me. A part of me wanted to kill him but this other part wanted to know more about him. It was completely ridiculous. Even if I tried to get close to him in any way I wouldn't be able to. Hell, I couldn't even control my self now. Suddenly my body tensed as if it was about to pounce. His scent hit me once again and I heard his voice.

"Oh look at that, it's a bunny." He said pointing up to a cloud.

For a split second I wanted him to speak again just so I could hear his voice. It seemed to generate some emotion deep in my gut that I had never experienced before. Strange as it sounds, I liked the feeling even though it was unpleasant to say the least. I grabbed my I-pod from my pocket and plugged in my ear phones. I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger trying to not breathe in his intoxicating scent. Edward seeing my clear dislike to his presence walked off to talk to Jason. It pained me to see him walk away from me. Even so I couldn't help but think about this situation. He was so close and I could easily do it. It would probably look like I was whispering in his ear to everyone. No one would suspect a thing. It would be painless and clean. Get a grip Bella, you cannot do this. He didn't do anything. Yes he did, he's tempting me so. I argued with myself. I licked my lips just imagining how his blood tasted. I took a step towards him letting the beast inside of me take over but his words stopped me in my tracks.

"Is she always like that?" he asked Jason. I could hear it clearly in his voice. He thought I was a bitch. If only he knew how close he had come to death in that second when he came up to talk to me. "Its better this way trust me. Its better that you never know about me and my pathetic existence for most surely you would never even believe it." I hoped he heard it but I knew he didn't. He was not a mind reader. How could I warn him to stay away from me without seeming like some kind of psycho killer?

"I don't know. She mostly keeps to herself." Jason replied not even bothering to look up from his homework.

Why did Edward even care? Mostly humans usually shied away from my kind and here was this guy trying to get closer to me. What was up with him? Was he just completely ignoring the part of his brain that told him to stay away?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the day was spent mostly the same, as the days to come. I completely ignored him and eventually he just stopped talking to me. I missed him saying hello when he came into the room. I missed the way he would sometimes look over at me when I was writing in my notebook. Why was I feeling this way? Why did I even miss him in the slightest? I couldn't possibly have feelings for this human. That was impossible.

Our kind and his kind did not mingle or interact in anyway. Our family was only just able to keep in close contact with humans. Live among them and seem normal. But we weren't normal and they could tell. Their minds warned them to stay away. We were dangerous even if we had practiced for so long controlling the beasts inside us. Even as I thought about this, I would spend my nights in my room thinking about Edward.

One afternoon about two months after the incident outside of 4th period I caught myself thinking about him. I tried to push him out of my thoughts but it wasn't working in the slightest. I fished out my fake I.D. and put on a blue jean miniskirt and a halter top. I grabbed my car keys from my dresser and headed out. A night in Seattle wouldn't be so bad? It might just get my mind of him.

I made my way to a club that had just opened up. I was easily admitted in. I tried dancing but many guys tried groping me and I was starting to get mad fast. I went outside to take a breather. All those beating hearts and sweating bodies were making me lose my focus. I was trying to breathe the fresh night air when I heard it. I could hear a scuffle and someone being thrown against a brick wall. I could smell the scent of one of our kind and a human.

I quickly ran around the corner and was shocked by what I saw. Edward was on the floor holding his arm and a vampire that I had never seen before was about to pounce on him. All I could think about in that second was, "not him. He can't die." I ran at the red eyed vampire and when our bodies collided it sounded like two boulders colliding. He was a new born vampire that much I could tell from the way he moved his body. In a second I had him securely in my grasp.

"Who turned you?" I whispered in his ear. His body was quivering beneath mine in fear. My fist collided with his face and I said, "Who?" all he did was stare at me. I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of this guy. I got up pulling him along with me. I grabbed him by the collar and raised him up in the air.

"Stay away from him." I said nodding my head towards Edward. "If I hear that you even step foot in this town again I will personally kill you, got that?" I said to the vampire in front of me. He nodded vigorously and fell to the ground as I let him go.

"Boo." I said and he scampered away like a dog with his tail between his legs. I chuckled but stopped after hearing Edward behind me wince.

"Are you ok?" I asked him trying to erase the smell of his blood from my mind. His eyes were wide with fear and I couldn't help but be a bit hurt at this. I stepped towards him slowly. He was holding his arm that was bent in a weird angle. I noticed that he had a trail of blood running from his lip down his neck.

"Look you can either trust me, and I can get you to my dad or I can leave you here. Which do you prefer?" he tried to get up and winced as pain ricochet from his arm.

"What are you?" he asked me.

"There's plenty of time later for me to answer that question, right now we need to get you fixed up." He was about to open his mouth to protest. He was a stubborn human. I liked that for some strange reason, even as he saw that I was 10 times stronger than him he didn't back down. I cut him off before he could though.

"May I?" I asked extending my arms out to him. He nodded and I stepped forward. I put one arm under his knees and one under his back. He let out a low hiss of pain. I picked him up easily in my arms. He was as light as a feather to me.

"Why can't I just walk beside you?" he asked me pursing his lips.

"Just stop whinnying will you." I said. I walked towards my car at a human pace so no one would be suspicious. I made the door open and set him down.

"How did you open the door?" he asked me looking back and forth from the door to my face. I just smiled and ignored the question. I knew Carlisle was going to be mad at me when I showed up at home. But who cared it wasn't like I could stand to be around this human anyways. I grabbed a towel from the compartment and handed it to him.

"Here clean the blood from your chin." He grabbed it and his finger brushed lightly against mine. The warmth of his finger was like the rays from the sun hitting your skin but he jumped in his seat from the temperature of mine.

"Sorry." I said and quickly withdrew my hand. We drove in silence and I noticed that Edward kept looking at me. I didn't mind, what I did mind was that he looked at me like I was some kind of monster. I had just saved his life and he was looking at me like I was the one that had attacked him. Yes, I knew I was a monster and I would never be able to be anything but that, no matter how much I tried. But why did he notice this now and why was it hurting me to see him look at me like that? I felt like something was tugging at my non beating heart. I shook my head and tried to chase those thoughts from my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**BELLA'S POV**

I drove into the driveway and got out of the car ignoring the ache inside my chest. Edward being the stubborn human he was tried to get out without my help. He ended up just twisting his arm even more. He screamed and fell back into the seat. 

"Shit, what the hell?" I said holding on the side of my car as the smell of his blood hit me. I looked up and noticed that there was a cut where you could see the bone popping out on Edward's arm. 

"Stop moving!" I said. He did as he was told and just looked at me as I tried to get control of myself again. I hated that he was seeing me so vulnerable. I hated having to fight myself to not attack him. As soon as I got control back I went to Edward and once again picked him up in my arms. I opened the door and walked inside. He fidgeted in my arms wanting to be let down but I wasn't going to take any chances with him.

"Carlisle, I need your help." I said in a regular voice. I knew he could hear me no matter where he was inside the house. A second later he was at my side. He took one look at Edward and his face fell.

"Set him down on the couch. I'll go get my supplies." Carlisle said. He gave me a disappointed look before running of to retreat his things. Of course he would think that I had lost control and done this. I walked into the living room and I stood at the opposite side of the room. Edward kept staring at me and it made me feel awkward. It made me feel like he could see every single imperfection on me, like he could see every past mistake and everything that was going on inside my head. 

"What?" I said glaring at him. He looked down at his feet and didn't say anything. Carlisle came back inside with his things and said, "Bella you can leave. Ill call you back down when I'm finished." I nodded and ran up to my room. I sat down in my bed trying to relax and not a second later Rosalie barged into my room. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed at me making me jump of my bed. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked baffled. 

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about you attacking that human and then bringing him back here." Her screams vibrated of the walls and I knew that everyone could hear her side of the conversation, including Edward. 

"What did you want me to do? Let him get killed? I wasn't about to let that happen." I yelled right back at her feeling my anger growing. 

"You're so stupid Bella. All you ever think about is your self. When are you going to learn that we are a family and we have to watch each others back?" she said. My ears were ringing since she was screaming all this right next to my ear. 

"Rosalie, just back off will you." I said defeated. I didn't need this right now when I was trying to figure out if Edward was going to be ok.

"No I will not back off. This is your own fault." She said poking her index finger into my shoulder. I got fed up with her telling me that this had all been my fault. How the hell was this fault to begin with? I closed my eyes and let it all out. 

"No, you know what. I have been fighting with myself everyday since he came to this school. I can't even stand to be around him because all I can think about is different ways to kill him. You don't get it Rosalie. Every time that I'm in the same room with him I can't even think. 

Sometimes I can't even get him out of my head. What does that tell you? I don't even understand what the hells going on with me. There's a part of me that wants to kill him and another part that wants to hold him and never let go. Do you know how confusing that is?" I said to her. She looked stunned and all I could do was stand there, breathing hard looking at her. She didn't say a thing. She just kept looking at me. 

What the hell had I just done? No one was supposed to know about the way I had been feeling and here I had gone and blurted it out like nothing. I slammed my head against the wall. It left a huge dent in it but I didn't care. All I could think about is what I had just said. Everyone in the house except Edward had probably heard me, I was screwed. I heard Carlisle call my name and I ran down stairs brushing past Rosalie without saying a word. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **_I was just sitting here eating a hump day treat even though technically its not Wednesday but whatever and I decided to upload another chapter seeing as I took forever to update on the other one. This shows how Bella was turned into a vampire herself. Enjoy :D_

**Bella's POV**

"What happened to him?" asked Carlisle as soon as I came in to the living room. 

"A new born was attacking him behind the alley of that new club downtown. I got there just in time." I said. 

"Bella I already told you that I don't like you going to clubs." Carlisle said looking at me through the eyes of a dad. Ever since I had met him he was my father maybe not my biological one but in every other sense he was and I loved him for it.

"Yeah I know but I needed to let out some steam, sorry." I said looking down at my feet. 

"Wait hold on a minute. I want some answers." Edward said. I looked at him for a second and then turned towards Carlisle.

"Carlisle, can I speak to him alone?" I asked. I looked at Carlisle and he seemed to think about it for a moment. 

"I think its best that you do." He said. He got up and walked out of the room leaving Edward and I alone.

"You are not to tell anyone about what happened tonight, do you understand?" I asked him. He nodded and said, "I won't tell anyone." I let out a sigh of relief and sat down.

Edward just stared at me for what seemed like forever. I tried to look anywhere but at him. I couldn't stand to look at those green eyes of his. If I had been human my cheeks would have been a bright red from all this attention. I finally turned and said, "Are you going to sit there all night and stare at me or are you going to say something?" I didn't want to be rude but it sort of came out sounding that way. He started to bite his nails something that I had noticed he did when he was thinking hard. I sat back and waited for him to ask his question. 

"So what are you?" he asked me. I didn't hesitate in answering his question. I was probably going to be leaving soon anyways. I didn't want to put him in any more danger. I couldn't even stand to be around him without at least once thinking about a way to kill him.

"A vampire." I said simply, like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

He didn't seem shocked at this piece of information but more as if I was just confirming what he already was thinking. But his heart beat accelerated a bit.

"How can you go out in the sun?" he asked me. 

"Most of the characteristics about vampires in story's and movies are myths." I said. 

"So that guy that tried to beat me up in the alley behind the club was really going to kill me?" he asked. I nodded not wanting to tell him the answer to his question but knowing he deserved to know the truth. 

"So what do you eat?" he asked curious and at the same time scared. He seemed to have barely noticed that I might have brought him here for my diner.

"Animals that I can find in the woods and I take trips a little farther out from here when I really need it." 

"What about humans?"

"Its hard but I don't. It takes many years after you're changed that you can finally walk among humans." He let out a little sigh of relief seeming to think that I had not noticed this or the fright in his eyes.

"Wait you said many. But you're 17…aren't you just…born a vampire."

"No, my kind can't have children." 

"Why?"

"Well when we turn we somehow stop producing those kinds of things. Our internal organs just kind of shut down or so to speak."

"So you can't eat human food?"

"I can…but my body will just throw it back up and plus why would I want to do that? It would taste like cardboard to me."

"Wait, how old are you?" 

"Umm let's see, I was born in 1873 so that makes me…"

"A hundred and thirty four years old." He said stunned.

"Sorry if that bothers you." I said hoping it didn't and then silently scolding myself for thinking this.

"So how were you turned?" he leaned in closer to me as if he was really curious about all this, as if he hadn't been scared in the first place and completely ignoring my age. Well if I had been human and had just found out that vampires did exist I would have a thousand questions running through my mind also.

"It was 1890 and I was 17 at the time. I was walking home from the store. My mother had sent me to go buy her some cheese. I wasn't exactly what you would call beautiful so I never gave any thought to the man that watched me from afar. I had seen him about everyday for a month. He always watched me but I was just a simple girl. No one would have married me at the time unless I was bought by an old man wanting to bear children. I didn't know at the time that he was a vampire. Before I had even made it half way to my house he grabbed me. I tried screaming but we were in the middle of nowhere and he had his hand securely on my mouth." I shivered as I thought about that night. Even though I remembered very little about my life that was one memory that would haunt me forever no matter what I did. 

I remembered the forest and how far along I was. I hadn't heard a thing to warn me of his attack. He had me pinned to his side in a second. He started whispering in my ear "Don't scream my sweet. It will be over soon and we will be together. You and I will be feared by all. You smell so delicious. I knew the first time I laid eyes on you that you were the one. Your scent was so sweet. I had never met anyone that smelled as sweet as you do." He said that. Those exact words, to this day I still remember them. He licked my neck lightly and goose bumps rose were his tongue had been just a second before. I was shaking so hard and tears were falling down my face. I didn't understand what he was talking about. He smelled my neck one last time and bit down hard on my skin. Fire was spreading through out my body and I thought I was surely going to die. Somehow I didn't though. 

The next thing I knew he was running away. I could see this huge beast chasing after him. I ran out before he could come back. Even though fire was burning through my body I made it into a small ditch and let myself lie there stifling back my screams when I heard anyone coming down the trail. I couldn't imagine any pain worse than that I had suffered that day.

"So you don't age?"

"Nope."

"Is the rest of your family vampire's too?" 

Before I could really think about the answer I heard Alice's voice from behind the kitchen door. "You might as well tell him the truth. Who's going to believe him anyways?" That was true. If he went to the cops saying that the picture perfect family was in fact a clan of vampires everyone would think he was insane.

"Yes."

I glanced at the clock on our coffee table. Shit it was already three in the morning. 

"Shouldn't you have been home hours ago?" I asked him pointing to the clock. 

"Shit I'm going to be grounded till next year." He said. 

"Come on, we better get you home before you're parents call the cops. Ill give you a ride." I said with a small chuckle. We walked to my car and soon were off. I could tell that he was itching to ask me so many more questions. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

"Go ahead ask." I said. He hesitated and then ran his hand through his hair. I had to bite my lip to stop from attacking him. But it was different now. I didn't have to fight as hard to control this monster inside me.

"How were you able to open the door back there at the club?" he asked. I knew it was just a matter of time before he asked this question.

"Some vampires have special gifts when they change. And mine is being able to move things with my mind." I said.

"Does any one else in your family have one?" he asked

"Yes, Alice has the gift of seeing the future. But its not definite, it changes with every decision someone makes. Jasper had the ability to know what the people around him are feeling and controlling that. Esme has the capacity to love, Emmett has his strength, Rosalie has her beauty and Carlisle has his compassion."

He was silent for a second as he thought about this.

"Did you know the vampire that…attacked me?" he asked me looking down at his hands.

"No but don't worry about him. He won't step foot in this town again, if I have anything to say about it." I said knowing full well that I meant every word. I couldn't stand the thought of Edward, lifeless, cold, dead, and I would do everything in my power to not let this happen until it was his time. He would not die at the hands of a vampire.

"Its kind of funny isn't it?" he said laughing to himself. I closed my eyes just listening to him laugh for a second. It was like music to my ears.

"What is?" I asked confused.

"You're trying to protect me, but in any other situation I would be the one trying to protect you."

"Yeah well the guy can't always be the hero." I said with a smile. He looked at me and his heart skipped a beat and resume but at twice its speed. He had stopped breathing all together.

"Breath." I commanded and he breathed in a long shaky breath. I sighed with relief as he started breathing normally. He looked down and a small pink blush rose in his cheeks. It was getting easier to be around him. Even as I could hear his blood pumping fast and his heart trying to calm down I didn't think about it. Well yes, I did but it was more like it was in the back of my mind. Somehow the more time I spent with this human the more I seemed to not want to part away from him.

"My house is just around the corner." He said shyly not daring to meet my eye.

"Yeah you're parents are worried." I said. I could hear his parents trying to figure out where he might be and then saying, "No he couldn't possible be there." Edward looked up at me in confusion.

"Super human hearing." I said.

"Wait you can hear everything?"

"Pretty much, I can hear something as light as a heart beat from miles away."

"So you can hear my heart beat right now?"

"Yup." I said and smiled. His heart beat was almost soothing. Like a lullaby to my ears. But as soon as I smiled in his direction it started to accelerate. Why this was happening was a mystery to me but it brought a smile to my lips.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

I parked in front of his house and waited for him to get out.

"You're going to have to see Carlisle in about a month about your arm." I said. He nodded and just stayed sitting there with one hand in the door handle. He seemed to be contemplating something in his mind.

He looked me straight in the eye. A task I noticed was hard for him. "Bella, thanks, for you know saving me…I'll see you tomorrow." He said. He was about to leave and I knew this might be the last time I saw him before I had to leave Forks and relocate.

"Edward." I said. He turned around and looked at me. I stroked his cheek gently just once. I didn't want to do anything that could harm him. He leaned into my hand and closed his eyes almost as if he wanted me to touch him. But that was impossible.

"Goodbye." I said. He was dazzled for a second and had to remember to breathe for the second time tonight. He got out of the car almost tripping over himself. A small chuckle rose to my lips but I doubted he heard it. It was to low for his ears to hear. I watched him walk up to his door and try to open the door. His mother opened the door and she pulled him inside. He looked back waving before I sped of.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **_Thank you to everyone that has given me those great reviews. You guys rock. I'm not sure what's going to happen past chapter 11. I need to try to write out the ending. I just haven't really been inspired, writer's block sort of I guess. Or maybe it's just that I am working on three stories at the same time. I might put this story on the back seat while I finish the other two since this one doesn't seem to be getting much attention but hopefully that doesn't happen. Well till next time. Hope you enjoy this chapter. _

**Bella's POV**

What I was feeling made no sense. But it didn't matter anymore. When he woke up in the morning I would probably be long gone. And besides I didn't want to be here when he realized that I was a monster. He would eventually get it through his head that I wasn't human. I could never be around him. Even as I tried to think about ignoring him, it was breaking my heart. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave him period. I could never ask him to be with a monster. He was so perfect, so much like an angel. And all I would end up doing in the end would be to corrupt him. He deserved someone that could be with him, someone that could love him, someone that didn't want to kill him every time he was around. I let out a sigh as I put my car in the driveway. I knew that everyone had questions for me and I would have to answer whether I liked it or not. I walked inside the house and every one was already waiting for me.

"So Bella what was up with that?" Emmett asked. I shrugged not wanting to talk, especially now. I wanted to go to my room, put on some music and drown in my thoughts. I sat down on the couch and let my head roll back. They were going to talk about Edward and I'd rather I heard everything to my face.

"Did you attack him?" Rosalie asked.

"No." I said through clenched teeth.

"Do you love him?" Esme asked me. My head shot up and I looked at her.

"I don't know." I whispered. I didn't understand what I was feeling at the moment towards Edward.

"Well you definitely have feelings for him, there's no denying that." Jasper said. I leaned my elbows on my knees and covered my face with my hands.

"I don't even know what I'm doing." I cried out angrily.

"Look Bella, if you love him. I don't care if you are with him. Just be careful. You have trusted him with our secret." Esme said. I looked up at my family and they all nodded. That is except Rosalie, she didn't like this one bit.

"I'm going out." I said before running out. I needed to think about this. I wanted to be with Edward, I really did but would I be able to control myself. I didn't have a choice anymore. My heart seemed to have made up my mind for me.

I was beside Edward's window in seconds. I hadn't even realized that my feet had been caring me this way. I could see him getting ready for bed. He picked up the things from his bed and just threw them at the foot of the bed. Before I realized what I was doing I had knocked lightly on the window. He looked up startled. I waved and a smile broke out across his face. My heart swelled as I watched him walk towards me to open the window.

I lightly stepped inside and was surprised by his room. On one side there was this great black piano. It looked like a regular teenage guy room. He had some band posters and he also had pictures of his friends and family. Clothes were thrown all over the place and I strangely liked it. It made me feel a tad bit normal being here. His room smelled so much like him that for a second I had to hang on to the wall. Not because his blood was tempting me but because it had made my bones turn to mush.

"Sorry my rooms a mess, I didn't expect you to come over." He grabbed some things of the floor and then threw them in his closet.

"No, it's fine. I just decided to drop by to see if you got in trouble."

He laid back on the bed as I said this, "Grounded, but only for a week. No biggie."

"Well I better go." I said turning towards the window.

"Why?" he said jumping up.

"You need to sleep." I said as he yawned.

"Eh, what's a couple more hours if I can spend them with you?" he said. If I had been human I would have blushed crimson at that. He seemed to be gaining confidence as I spent more time with him.

"We'll hang out tomorrow. For now the human needs to rest." I said. He seemed confused at this.

"Bye." I said before running out. I stayed behind the next door neighbor's house seeing his reaction to my disappearance.

"Bella?" he called out. A small giggle escaped my lips and he smiled as it reached his ears.

"Till tomorrow." He said. He turned around and whispered, "I'm going to dream about her tonight, aren't I?" All of a sudden he hit himself on the head.

"I hope she didn't hear that." He said.

"Eh, who knows, this was all probably a dream." He closed the curtains but didn't close the window. I wondered why that was but soon he opened up the curtains again. He had changed into a wife beater and his boxers. His wife beater showed of his muscular arms in the sexiest way possible. I covered my mouth as a growl rose to my lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

After he had gone to sleep I still stood there just listening to his breathing. Who would have imagined, me falling in love? I didn't want to leave him but I had to go home and change. But there was something I had to do before going home.

I made my way back to the club and walked down the alley. I would have to remind myself to thank Jasper when I got back home for teaching me how to track. I sniffed out the place. At first all I could smell was Edward and the stink of the trashcans but then I found it. The vampires smell was still there and was easily traceable. I wanted to jump up and down in excitement but left that for later. I needed to stay focused and on task at the moment. I grabbed my hair and put it in a ponytail making sure that it wouldn't get in my face.

I jumped over the fence lightly trying to not wake up the sleeping hobos and took off running. It seemed that this new born wasn't so stupid. It had obviously been trying lose me if I did try to go after him. I came upon a stream and then that's when I lost his scent completely. But I wasn't going to give up that easily. I made my way across the small stream and started walking up one side.

My body was drenched in water but I couldn't care less. Hopefully he had gone up the stream. I knew that if I tried walking this whole stream it would take me about two days. I started running and with every step I took I felt that I was getting close. Then all of a sudden I caught his scent once again. I followed his scent even closer hoping that he hadn't come across any other rivers, streams, or any of those things.

I came across a big patch in the woods. There was blood everywhere and it was human that was for sure. It was old though and dead. I walked up to the closest puddle and crouched down. I grabbed some in my fingers and sniffed it trying to figure out how old it was, a couple hours at the most and nothing more. It felt strange in between my fingers. It was cold and almost like jelly. I brushed my finger of on a leaf and tried to figure out what had happened.

There was enough blood to say that this person was dead. But which definition of dead I had no clue. What the hell was going on here? I had to talk to Carlisle. I ran out of the forest making sure I remembered where exactly the spot was. Before I had come out the scent of blood hit my nose and I couldn't stop my self as I ran of towards it. If I was going to be anywhere near Edward I would have to feed soon.

I saw the fawn out of the corner of my eye and I was soon flying thorough the air. I landed smack straight on the fawns back. She fell to the ground trying to fight me but I was to strong. I broke her neck and bit into it. I drank heavily and didn't stop until I was finished. I buried the body of the animal and ran out of the woods, feeling like more of a monster now that I had killed once again.

I ran back home hoping that Carlisle was at home and not at the hospital. I went up to his study to see if Carlisle might have any idea if we should do something. I knocked lightly and went in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

_Sorry guys that I didn't update the last chapter sooner. I just had a whole lot going on, work wise that is. Because of that I decided to update chp. 10 sooner than I had planned. I just got sick so hopefully I get to stay home from school and work on the next chapter. Woo :D_

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked as he saw my face.

"Do you remember the vampire that attacked Edward?" he nodded and I kept going.

"After I left, I went to where the attack took place to see if I could track him down. I did, it seemed like he had tried to lose me by the way he had left. Anyways I eventually found his scent again and there was this clearing. It was small but enough to feed off of someone. There seemed to be a struggle since there was blood everywhere. The blood couldn't have been more than a couple hours old. I had the feeling that something is going on. I don't know why or how but this is not normal. I mean it is but it just seems too thought out. The man that attacked Edward seemed to know what he was doing except when he fought me. As if someone had said do this and this. I don't know maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"No Bella, you may have a point. I'll ask Emmett and Jasper to check it out with me right now. We're going to need your help to get there." I nodded and waited as he called Jasper and Emmett. I was still trying to figure out why this seemed so familiar. Once Emmett and Jasper both agreed to go, we left. We all got into Carlisle's car and drove down to the alley. Before long we were at the small clearing.

"This is-" I began, "human blood." Carlisle said cutting me off.

"Yes." I said. They all looked around and I stood there trying to still figure out why this seemed so familiar. I sighed and let my mind wander. Of course the only thing it did wander to was Edward. It was already past 9 in the morning, I had to get back before he woke up.

"I got to go. I'll see you guys tonight." I ran out but not before I heard what Jasper said.

"I was starting to think that she was gay." I pushed his words to the back of my mind as I got closer to Edward's house. I sneaked into his room and just sat there listening to my I-pod. Not long after I showed up, he rolled over and yawned. A loud yell came from him as he leaned on his broken arm.

"You okay?" I said and he turned around so fast that he fell of the bed. Before he could hit the floor he was in my arms. I set him down on the bed and went back to were I was sitting. He looked at me almost as if he didn't believe I was there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, you said that last night had probably been a dream. So I decided to surprise you in the morning to show you that in fact it was not a dream."

"Did you even sleep?" he asked me.

"I wish. Vampires don't sleep." I said.

"So did you dream about me?" I asked smiling up at him through my eyelashes.

"You heard that?" he asked clearly embarrassed.

"I told you, I hear everything. So are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes to both." He said. I couldn't help it as a smile broke out across my face.

"So where you here all night?" he asked.

"No, I had some things to take care of. I actually just got back about a half hour ago." He looked down at himself and grabbed his blanket to cover himself up. "Would you mind if I go, you know change and stuff?" he asked.

"No, go ahead. I'll be in the living room when you're finished." I walked out of the room and into the living room. I noticed that there were pictures of a small boy that I was guessing was Edward. The pictures ranged from a couple months old to now when he was 17. I smiled imagining Edward as a toddler running around. I heard Edward coming down the hall. I quickly turned from the fire place and sat on the couch. He came in, in baggy pants and a black shirt. It made me laugh once I had read what it said. He looked at me with his eye brows burrowed and said what.

"I'm bad at names. Can I just call you dumbass? Nice." He smiled at me and walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm full." I said.

"Hmm, grizzly bears perhaps?"

"…no." I couldn't believe that he was actually okay with this, with me and my eating habits. It seemed unrealistic to me.

"I better go. I need to get back home." I said getting up from the couch and turning towards the window.

"What are you going to do at home?" he said with his back turned to me.

"Nothing, just try to pass the time. When you're a vampire that's pretty much all you can do.

"Well, do you…maybe want to hang out today?"

"Yeah I would love to but remember you are grounded and I'm not going to get you into more trouble."

"Who's going to know?"

"I'll see you on Monday." I said and headed for the window.

"Wait." I turned around so quickly that Edward stood there for about a half a second. "Um I was wondering when I get off my grounding if you maybe wanted to go out?"

"Let's leave that question for later." Before he could argue I crawled out the window and ran towards home.

That weekend felt like the longest weekend of my life. Rosalie and Alice kept making fun off me every time I spaced out. They would start to make kissing faces and start making a high pitched voice and saying, "oh Edward I love you." After about the 100th time this happened it was getting old. Thankfully Monday came a little sooner than I thought it would.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH.11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

I drove to school wondering what was going to happen. I wasn't paying attention as I walked to my locker.

"Hey." I heard a voice that shouldn't have sounded so familiar but did said.

"Hey." I said turning around to look at Edward. He smiled at me and I had to blink to focus my thoughts. Even though I knew I should have been staying away from him for his own safety I was too selfish to do anything about it. Even though I had known him for a couple months I couldn't imagine my life without him and it scared me to think about this. I knew he would grow old and he would die and I would have to leave him and this scared me. I stood there unable to breath. Even though I didn't need to, the thought of him lifeless was unbearable and it felt like someone was crushing my lungs with their bare hands.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked his eyes filled with worry. I turned ignoring Edward's question and I reached inside my locker for a book and composed myself.

"So how was your weekend?" He didn't notice my obvious change of subject and began to describe his weekend. I nodded and then looked around at the passerby's that slowed down to gossip about me talking to one of my peers. I understood completely their fascination. I didn't talk to anyone that I didn't need to. I was, you could say a bit unfriendly to the student population at this school. I turned back to Edward and listened to what he said.

"So how was your weekend?" he asked me and somehow it was easy to just spill my guts about how annoying my sisters had been and how my brothers had wrestled for the remote of the x-box 360. Just as I was laughing about Jasper pinning Emmett to the ground I felt someone come up behind me.

I tensed instinctively and turned around to see face to face my personal stalker. I forced a smile that I had practiced a thousand times I was sure it looked like I was actually glad to see Mike Newton. Why this kid thought that I liked him was beyond me. I never even talked to him except for the occasional hello when he said hi to me. But other than that I tried to avoid him at all costs.

"Hi Mike what's up?" the malice in my voice quietly hidden behind my careful mask. He glanced at Edward and then turned to me with a bright smile.

"So I was wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight I could maybe take you out to dinner." Before I could reply Edward stepped beside me and looped his arm smoothly across my waist. Just with a touch of his arm an electric shock traveled from where he touched me to every single molecule in my body.

"Sorry Mike she's taken." For a split second I looked at Edward too shocked for words. I looked back at Mike with my happy human façade. I looped my arm around Edward also and nodded at Mike. He looked back and forth between the both of us and scoffed. He turned and walked off angrily not bothering to say goodbye. I took a step back letting go of Edward. He looked at me trying to figure out what I was thinking and I wondered what he read on my face.

"Thanks for saving me there." I said. Edward looked at me and didn't say anything for a long second. "Um I'll see you after class." I continued as he just starred at me not saying anything. He whispered a bye and at that moment I wished that I had the ability to read his mind. I walked away towards the opposite direction of Edward's class, looking back every couple of steps. I finally turned the corner and stood there waiting to hear Edwards retreating footsteps. I waited until I heard him walk into his classroom and sit down. By now the bell had rang and I was late to first period. I sighed deeply and wondered why I was doing this to myself and him.


	12. Chapter 12

**CH.12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Anonymous POV**

"You fool." I said as I slapped him hard with the back of my hand. He fell back, hitting the far wall opposite me. "I am sorry sir. The girl got in the way." he said groveling at my feet. I looked down at him with pity. He was a disgrace to our race.

"Get up." I said as I made my way to sit down on the plush blood red couch. I rubbed my temple, how had that foolish girl survived. I had nearly drained her of all her blood but yet she had appeared in the alley just the same as I had left her all those years ago.

She would have been the perfect mate if it hadn't been for that foolish mutt. But of course it had been a young one and it had not been a fair fight. She looked just as beautiful as she had so many years ago. I had seen in her eyes a fire burn under her skin seeing this pathetic human attacked.

I wondered what kind of attachment she had to this human and what lengths she would go to protect him. I could feel my mind turning over a new plan. This time I would not fail in getting what I wanted.

"There has been a change in plans. When the first rain drop falls you will track her. This time do not mess it up, or it will cost you your life."

"Yes sir. Do not worry sir. I will not fail you." He said bowing down so low his nose was millimeters of the ground. I looked at his receding hair line, his chubby middle, and his small figure not knowing why I kept him all these years.

"Leave me." I said waving my hand dismissible. He scurried out of the room like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Hmm Isabella we will soon be together again and this time I will not let you get away."

**Bella's POV**

I took a deep breath and walked into my first period not daring to meet Edward's sad gaze. Mr. Sweeney looked up at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Thank you Bella for gracing us with your presence." He said sarcastically. I looked up at him no saying anything and made my way to my seat beside Edward. As soon as I sat down I saw Edward tear out a piece of paper from his notebook. (_Bella's writing.__** Edwards writing)**_

_**What's up with you? **_He scribbled across the paper. He folded it and waited for Mr. Sweeney to turn his back to us before placing it on my desk. I opened it and wrote, _what are you talking about?_ I quickly put it on Edwards's desk not bothering to wait for Mr. Sweeney.

I quickly copied the two boards of notes in my notebook in case Mr. Sweeney decided to walk around the classroom. I was almost finished when the note was placed on my desk.

_**What happened before class with Mike, I though that you felt the same way I did.**_ I starred down at the note in my hand. What was I suppose to say to this? Edward probably only liked me for my looks and I had fallen for him for many different reasons. I folded the note and put it in my pocket without replying to him. I put my head down on my arms trying to think. I quickly took the note back out after a second, hoping that I didn't chicken out.

_How do you feel about me?_ I wrote and placed it on his desk. He began scribbling again and I looked up at the teacher pretending to be listening.

_**Bella I know you are probably thinking that I like you because you are beautiful. I'll admit that that is a part of it but there is so much more. I love the way you laugh, the way you hunch your shoulders when you're around people you don't know, the way that your eyes scrounge up when you smile, and the way look at me, your voice, and your touch. **_

I reread those simple words wanting to cry. I fell even more for him every time I read them.

_I know what you mean. But how could you stand to be so close to a monster?_

His eyes flickered across the page and he looked up at me with a pained expression on his face.

_**Bella how can you believe that you are a monster? After all the things you have done, becoming a vegetarian even though it's unlike your kind, saving me. You can't possible believe that.**_

I looked over at Edward's arm. Even when I tried to save him, he still got hurt.

_You don't know what I use to do before I had decided to stay with Carlisle. _

_**What do you mean?**_

Just when Edward set the paper on my desk Mr. Sweeney decided to take a stroll down our row to see who had the notes. I quickly put my notes on Edward's desk. He tried to give them back but I pushed them back as Mr. Sweeney came closer. He stopped in front of my desk and looked at me.

"Where are your notes Isabella?" he asked. I could see Edward about to speak up but I interrupted him before he could.

"I didn't take any." I said smiling up at him. Everyone turned around in their seats to see how this played out.

"Why not?"

"Because I already know all the material in this chapter, sir." Mr. Sweeney pursed his lips.

"Well then you wouldn't have a problem taking the test over this chapter." He said smiling thinking he had won.

"Okay." I replied smiling wider. He turned back to his desk to give me the test.

"But you should know that the bell is about to ring in 3, 2, 1-" and the bell rang just as I was about to say zero. He had an angry look upon his face as I walked out the door.

"Isabella you will take the test tomorrow." He said glaring at me.

"Sure." I said smiling and left.


	13. Chapter 13

CH

**CH.13 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Bella's POV**

As I stepped outside, I felt the first rain drop of many to come fall on my cheek. I felt a sense of foreboding and shivered. It had been many years since I had shivered involuntarily. I looked up at the sky trying to figure out why I felt this way. I felt a hands entwined itself in mine and sighed feeling Edward's warm touch.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Too many things to count." I said smiling at him. We started walking hand in hand. It was so unbearably hard to hold his hand and think about how just one wrong move and I could crush his fingers underneath mine. I glanced over at his cast and wondered if one day when I wasn't being careful, I could hurt him and end up killing him. I held his hand limply but securely, enjoying the warmth of it.

We walked into art and Edward went to sit at his assigned seat next to Jason and I went to sit by myself. Once Mrs. Marshall finished explaining the day's project I got to work while singing to myself le disko by Shiny Toy Guns. Jason started talking to Edward and I kept singing giving them their privacy. But I heard Jason say my name and my ear twitched, listening in.

"So you and Bella uh? Are you two guys a thing then?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure actually." Edward replied shyly.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked curious. "Have you kissed her yet?" I looked up at Edward and saw him shake his head.

"Look dude, just consider yourself lucky that you're even with her. You are the first guy Bella Cullen has dated at this school." Edward smiled and I stopped listening to their conversation and strained to hear some birds chirping outside. But instead of hearing the birds chirping, my senses were filled with heavy breathing.

Someone cursed and said, "I don't see why he would want me to track this annoying girl. If she hadn't gotten in my way I would have had a nice meal and not to have eating that disgusting animal." A small growl roes to my lips but I bit my lip. I could feel my anger bubbling its way to the surface.

"Mrs. Marshall may I go to the restroom?" I asked politely not letting a hint of my anger be heard in my voice. She turned away from her computer, nodded once and then turned back to her computer. I stood up and made my way to the door. I walked by Edward and he grabbed my arm. I looked down at him and he said, "What's wrong?" I shook my head signaling to him that it was nothing. He looked at me and didn't let go.

I leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "Vampire." I shook his hand off and walked towards the door.

"Bella." He called out my name.

"I'll see you in a minute." I said and walked out. I let the door close fully before I ran out towards where I could hear him. The pathetic thing didn't even notice as I stalked closer to him. He was still mumbling to himself when I grabbed him around the throat like I had before in the alley way. He looked down at me with fear in his eyes. I almost pitied him, almost.

"What did I tell you I would do if I met you again in town?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

He started to blubber, "please don't, please don't do this." He said. I cringed slightly at his pleading voice. I contemplated killing him but I pitied him and this was a good opportunity to send a message to this "stalker".

"Tell your friend that if he wants me, here I am." I squeezed his neck digging my nails into his skin, after a second of watching him squirm, I let go and watched as he ran from me. I walked back towards class thinking about who would possibly want me dead. Maybe someone's relative that I had killed while I had gone into my rebellious stage? I pushed the thoughts away as I walked into the classroom.


	14. Chapter 14

CH

**CH.14 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

_**AN:**__ hey guys, I know I haven't updated so much and I'm really sorry about it. I just haven't been in the writing mood. I've had a lot on my mind for the past couple of weeks. I hope that everyone reading is still interested in my stories. Oh and I have been looking for a job because I need some money to spend on my self. This story is almost over and I can't promise that this will have a happy ending. But I really like were this story is going. _

**Bella's POV**

Everyone turned towards the door and seeing that it was just me, turned back to their work or conversations uninterested. As soon as I sat down in my seat Edward stood up from his seat and came over to join me.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking at me for any signs of scratches.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said holding out my arms so he could study them also. He looked up and rolled his eyes, "I was just worried."

"I know, but you have to remember I am no fragile girl. I am stronger than I look." I said taking his hand in mine. He smiled up at me.

"So what happened?" he asked. I moved closer to him so no one would over hear.

"The vampire from the other night came back and he was spying on me. It was nothing I couldn't handle."

"I'm just glad you didn't get hurt. You shouldn't have gone out there by yourself." He said looking at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"Jasper and Emmett are probably going to yell at me. They are so overprotective sometimes." I said rolling my eyes. Edward put his good arm around me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang cutting him off. I grabbed his good hand and walked outside. As soon as I stepped outside Alice was waiting with her small arms crossed over her chest and an angry look on her face. I shrugged innocently, "what?" I asked.

"Bella don't you dare act all innocent. Jasper is furious." As she finished Jasper appeared beside her, looking as angry as ever. I cringed slightly at his furious glare and drew in a deep breath.

"Guys, calm down I'm fine." I said. Edward glanced back and forth between Alice, Jasper and me. Alice sighed deflated and asked, "Who do you think is after you?"

"I don't know." I said.

"We are going to have to tell Carlisle about this when we get home." Jasper said. I nodded and stayed silent.

"Well we will talk about this at lunch. Bye Edward." Alice said smiling and skipped off with Jasper to her next class.

I walked with Edward to class, lost completely in my own thoughts. He walked silently beside me, playing with my fingers to assure me that he was there. We walked into class second before the bell rang and rushed to our seats.

He went to go sit in his assigned seat that was across the room from me, while I went to go sit in the far back left hand corner. I noticed as I walked some of my classmates, fidgeted in their seats or leaned away from me. It had never bothered me much before but now for some reason I wanted them to feel comfortable around me. I wanted to be able to be part of the group.

I sighed frustrated knowing that this could never be due to what I was. I leaned back in my seat and turned on my I-pod, drowning out the annoying voice of Mr. Saddler.


	15. Chapter 15

**CH.15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

**Bella's POV**

It had been months since the incident during art class. I of course thought of that day on rare occasion along with the rest of my family but I could never seem to figure out why it seemed to stir a weird feeling inside me.

Edward and I had gotten closer than ever. This, of course did not mean that my family approved of the two of us being together. But they had accepted the fact that there was nothing they could do about it. Alice and Emmett along with Carlisle and Esme had taken a liking to Edward. Jasper on the other hand found it very hard to control himself around him and usually stayed as far away as possible. Rosalie just plain hated Edward and didn't hide the fact whenever he was around her.

It was an on going internal struggle to be with Edward. Not because of his blood, I was too accustomed to the scent of it by now to ever harm him because of it. Well that wasn't entirely true. I still knew I could hurt him. Just one small paper cut and I could go crazy but I hoped that that would never happen.

The feeling I got whenever he touched me was unfathomable. I had read about it a thousand times but experiencing it first hand was another story. Sometimes I felt like a pedophile seeing as he was 17 and I was technically a hundred and thirty four years old.

Very recently Edward had been avoiding me like a disease. I hadn't understood why and had left him to his space. But it didn't seem fair to me. I didn't even know what I had done wrong. I decided that talking to him was the best course of action. I drove to this house after school and walked up the porch steps to knock on the door. I stood out there for forever before he opened the door.

"Oh. Hi Bella," he said looking at me for a split second before looking down at the ground.

"Hey Edward, I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" I asked cheerfully. I realized how much I had missed seeing him and how much better I felt just being able to be around him.

"I uh, I have a big project due tomorrow that I need to finish so I can't." He said. I looked at him. Did he really think I was that much of an idiot? I had every class with him and none of the teachers had assigned any major projects that were due tomorrow.

"What is your problem?" I asked getting defensive.

"Nothing, nothing." he replied not meeting my gaze.

"Edward." I repeated, knowing that I was not going to leave until he told me the truth. He took a deep breath, "Look Bella I know you and your family have changed your diet and I can't be with you if you are going to be doing that." He said, his voice cracking at the word diet. I was completely baffled. The fact that he would think that I would do something like that was ridiculous.

"What gave you this idea?" I asked trying to stay calm but I could feel my insides turning. It felt as if someone had my stomach and was just wringing it over and over again.

"I read Bella. You didn't think anyone would notice that people were going missing in Seattle?" he asked. I stood there unable to say anything. My family and I had of course heard of the resent killings and knew that it was the work of one of our own but we had thought that the Volturi would be stepping in soon. We had not taken any action towards this and thought it would be gone before anything major happened.

"I can't see you any more I'm sorry." He said before shutting the door on my face. I could have easily stopped him from closing the door but I was frozen to the spot. I stood there trying to process what had happened. Had Edward just broken up with me for something that had not even been my fault?

I turned and slowly made my way back to the car. I couldn't understand how he could just one minute say he loved me and the next just completely drop me from his life like I was yesterday's trash. I knew it had been too good to be true. I had never understood how someone like him could ever like someone like me. I walked a little faster to my car as I felt like I was about to throw up.

I got in my car and gunned it, not daring to glance back at the off white house with the cute red rimmed windows. I knew that if I looked back it would be that much harder to leave. I wanted to beg him to believe the fact that I could never do that but I knew that Edward was just as stubborn as I was and would never believe me.

**A/N: **_I am hoping on updating again sometime this week. But I'm not sure, since I've felt really sick the past couple of days. Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing. I can't explain how good all the reviews make me feel. Keep 'em coming guys and I promise I will try my hardest to review even faster. Now that school is almost over I am sure I will be able to write faster. _


	16. Chapter 16

**CH. 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

No one was at home when I drove up to the front of the house. I slammed my car door shut behind me and ran up to my room. I locked it, even though I knew that that would not stop any of my family members from entering my bedroom. I laid down and put my headphones on blaring the loudest music I could find. I starred at my ceiling, not seeing what was really there. My mind was reeling with what had just happened. i had to remind myself numerous times that this was what I had wanted all along. I had known that this was not normal. He and I being together was against nature and it would eventually end up bad. So maybe it was a good thing that he decided to leave but why did it have to hurt so much?

After what seemed like hours a heard a light knock at my door, "Bella are you in there?" I heard Esme say from outside. Even with my headphones on and the sound blaring I could still hear her as clear as a bell. I thought about ignoring her but she hadn't done anything. I sighed turning my face towards the door. .

"Yeah" I replied. She sighed relieved that I had replied.

"Everyone is going hunting, do you want to come?" she asked. I wanted her to leave so I could go back to not thinking, to just being.

"No thanks." I replied softly. I heard her stand at my door for a second. She seemed to be contemplating whether to go in and force me out or just leave. Finally she gave up and walked down the stairs and out the door along with everyone else. After I heard them drive off I went back into the dreamland that I had been in before.

a couple hours later

Who was that knocking? Was that Alice's voice I heard? I strained to come up out of the fog that was enveloping my mind. No, this was safe, and it was too much work to get out. I couldn't understand what she was saying. I blinked, once, twice, and realized it was night already. I starred at the moon and wondered how it felt being all alone up there, but then I realized it wasn't alone. It had billions of stars surrounding it. It was never alone. I leaned over my bed, gagging at nothing. I closed my eyes hoping that I was able to just forget.

a week later

Who was arguing? My family, my mind answered automatically. Yes that was them, talking louder then I had ever heard them before. About what though? Vampire's that were hunting around Seattle. Were they good vampires? No, no they weren't. They were killing innocent humans…Edward, I missed him so much. No, no, no thinking about him. That was a very bad, bad thing. "BELLA!!" I heard a loud yell, and I stood straight up in bed. Edward.

I ran out of my bedroom, and into the living room, looking around. The first thing my eyes zeroed on was Alice. Her eyes were focused on something that no one but her could see. She snapped out of it a second later, and went into hysterics.

"Oh my god Bella, oh my god I swear I didn't know, I didn't know." She said into her hands making her voice sound muffled a bit.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked wanting her to get on with it.

"I saw Edward being killed." She said. I didn't wait for her to say anything else. I rushed out the door and ran to his house. Catching his scent I followed it. Not caring that I was in plain view for anyone to see me. I had to get to him. I couldn't imagine living with out knowing that he was alive. He had to be okay.

I ran a little faster, following his scent, like someone's life depended on it and in this situation it was true. I looked around noticing that the trees looked familiar. With a large intake of breath I realized that I was getting closer to the meadow in which Edward and I had spent so much time in.

I broke through the trees to our meadow and I stood there motionless, looking at Edward's body on the ground. I was too late. The skin on his neck looked white as paper and I could no longer hear a heart beat coming from him. It was like my whole world had completely shattered. I had not even noticed the man standing over Edward liking his lips, until he spoke. All I could do was stare at Edward, knowing that I would never be able to hear his laugh or his voice or to even get to laugh at his dumb jokes. It was completely mind boggling. He was dead, and it was my entire fault.

_**So yes, edward died. Tear. I know most of you will hate me for doing this but I had said before that this wasn't going to have a happy ending. This story is not over yet though. Please keep reading. No flames please but if you must go ahead. So like I told you guys in my other stories if you read them, I just got a job so I am probably going to be busy and updating will probably be harder but I'll try. I am almost finished with the next chapter so hopefully by the end of next week I update on all my stories. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**CH. 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

**Bella's POV**

"Hello, Isabella." I stiffened as I heard his voice. I would recognize that voice anywhere no matter how long I lived. It was the voice of the one and only person who ever seemed to ever have had shown an interest in me. It sickened me to think that he was back and I had not even noticed.

"Oh I'm sorry do you prefer Bella now? I've always loved the name Isabella, the way it rolls of your tongue so perfectly." I turned around and looked at him for the first time in what felt like forever. I had not thought about him in decades and just like so long ago he was there.

I looked at him closer, and it was quiet shocking to see that he had not changed in the slightest bit since I had last seen him. He was still the same, right down to the toe. Of course this shouldn't have surprised me seeing as he was a vampire, but for some strange reason it did.

I felt as hatred boiled deep inside me. I couldn't stand to look at his face but mustered up the courage to keep doing so. His crimson eyes made me want to kill him. I could not stand to be in this mans presence. No scratch that. I literally felt the need to vomit just looking at this monster's face, the face that had haunted my every waking moment since I had been reborn.

"He was so delicious. I do not see how your clan can simply turn away from our normal food source. It is so …unnatural. I have tried it before and it is so unfulfilling…so unsatisfying. " He said running his hand over his smooth stomach. A low growl emitted from my mouth.

"What do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth, running over different scenarios in my head. I had to kill this monster. He had killed my Edward, and numerous of other people without even thinking about what he was doing.

He laughed and a small shiver ran down my spine. But it wasn't one of satisfaction. It was one of immense hatred. He licked his lips and spoke, "I want you." He said. I looked at him, completely baffled. He was delirious to even think that I would go anywhere with him or be with him in anyway.

"Why, James?" I asked stunned. (**A/N: finally he comes into the story. Woo. ) **

Even as a vampire I was nothing special, but he for some reason he had sought me out, out of all the beautiful young girls in town. My eyebrows burrowed in concentration. I still couldn't understand. He took a small step towards me and I tensed where I stood. His eyes didn't miss this action.

"Oh I won't hurt you Isabella. You are simply so beautiful." He said his eyes, roaming over my body. I grimaced, _EW._ "You are exactly what I imagined you would be. as soon as I saw you I knew you would be perfect. I knew that I had to have you for myself." he said.

"Yeah, good for you." I said grimacing at his stare and forcing myself to not take a step back. It would not help the situation if he knew he was giving me a creepy feeling.

"Aw Isabella don't be like that. After all you are going to be spending the rest of your existence with me." he said.

"Make me." I said through clenched teeth. He was in no position to actually think that I would be with him. I didn't even want to be with him when I was human. Why would I want to be with him now?

He inched closer to me and I bared my teeth. He ran at me but I easily stepped out of his way. Right now he was using his strength and if he kept doing so I would win easily. I turned facing him and he jumped at me again. But this time I grabbed his arm and ripped it away from his body. He screamed out in pain.

"Aw is there poor little baby hurting?" I asked in a whining, sarcastic voice. He growled menacingly and crouched down ready to jump at me again. He did so but I didn't get out of the way fast enough and he threw me into the ground. I hissed as the grass burned against my back. I snarled and punched him in the face throwing him back.

He growled and ran at me again. When he did, I ran at him and met him half way. Our bodies crashed against each other and a loud sound ricochet off every surface, it sounded like two boulders crashing against each other.

Even with my super eye sight the fight was a mass of limbs. I was getting cut and limbs were being torn off my body just as much as they were off James. I wondered for a second were the hell was the rest of my family.

I quickly snapped out of it when James was able to rip off one of my hands. I stifled a scream by biting down on my lips. He slapped me sending me across the meadow and I feel next to Edward's body. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought he was asleep.

I starred at his beautiful face wondering how I had let such an angel die at the hands of someone as murderous as James. "Where is my family when I need them?" I asked out loud.

"Isabella, finally realizing you're powerless to stop me? That's good. You should just give in. Be by my side forever. You will have everything your hearts desires." He said as he walked towards me, his hand out stretched to help me up. As he did, something huge and massive ran at him, throwing him to the ground.

"Finally you guys show up." I said as I moved my eyes away from Emmett to the rest of my family. Alice shrugged her little shoulders, "We thought you had it covered, but then we didn't want to miss out on the action." She smiled teasingly.

"We'll at least you got her when you were needed. Thanks." I said brushing my self off as I got up.

I turned back around to face James crushed to Emmett's body. "Let go of me, you steroid using freak." he growled.

"No, I don't believe I should." Emmett said crushing his body tighter, "Bella will you do the honors." He said looking at me with an exited glint in his eyes. I nodded, smiling. I knew I was going to try to inflict as much pain as I could.

"Alice will you start the fire?" I asked. I could already begin to imagine how his screams would bounce of the trees. It brought a smile to my lips.

"It would be my pleasure. Jas will you help?" Alice asked. He of course nodded; I didn't have to be able to see him to know that he would do anything for Alice. As soon as I could smell the fire, my grin widened.

"Hmm, are you ready to die?" I asked James in a teasing tone. He began to struggle more furiously in Emmett's arms. "Don't you dare touch me, don't you dare take another step. No, Isabella. Please. I will give you anything you want. Please, noo…NOOOOOOO!!"

I tore off his head easily and threw it into the fire. His limbs began to struggle harder which made me work faster. It was a strange sight since you would have thought he would be dead since he had no head. I broke off both his legs and threw them in too. By the time I was finished all he was, was a pile of burning flesh. My nose scrunched in distaste. It always smelled horrible after one of our kind had been killed.

It wasn't able to appease the heart ache inside me. Even knowing that the vampire that had killed Edward, that had ruined my life twice, was gone, wasn't enough. It didn't take away the pain of losing the first person that I had fallen in love with. I had always been alone in the sense that I had no mate but I had been happy. Yes, I had seen the love my family shared for their love but I didn't think that I was missing out on anything.

I had never realized just how much I could truly care about someone. I didn't realize how much I needed him in my life. I felt completely lost at this point. I was not able to think about what I was going to do now. I had spent every minute with him and if I wasn't, I was thinking about him. He had been my whole life. He had been what I had needed before I knew it myself.

I stood there looking at the flames, and the smoke that rose up into the surprisingly clear sky. I didn't even know what to do with myself. How was I supposed to just forget about the fact that I loved him? He had been there one second and now he was simply gone. I would never be able to meet someone like him. It was my entire fault. If I had been faster, if I hadn't been this thing, if I had been trying to protect him, he wouldn't have died. He would still be alive and he would still be the Edward I knew. He would still be able to grow old, to be happy, too live. And simply because of me, he had died. I was poison, infecting everything that came even remotely near me.

I knew that Jasper probably was feeling my guilt and I tried to stop thinking about what just happened to no success. It was me, I was the reason that he had died. I did not deserve to live.

_**A/N: Hey guys, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just that I had to go in for surgery and then I was working and it made me tired since I wasn't used to it and all. Then, my computer decides to be a pain in the butt and the internet wouldn't connect. Anyways I hope I can get the next chapter up sometime next week. Probably won't happen since I'm like always working or just sleeping. :D**_

_**RoseXred**_


	18. Chapter 18

**CH. 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

**Bella's POV**

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry." Esme said wrapping a comforting arm around me. I leaned into her embrace, hiding my face in the crook of her neck. A dry sob forced its way up. I so wished that I could cry. This, crying tearlessly was not enough. Edward deserved to be cried for. He had been so fantastic. Even when he had found out that I was a vampire he had not run away like any normal human. He had stayed where he was even as he was surrounded by a clan of vampires. But maybe that was why he had not run, because he was surrounded. I pushed the thought away as I heard my name being called.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett say. I turned to find Emmett standing there, holding Edward in his arms. He looked so small there in Emmett's huge arms. For a second I could almost pretend that he was asleep and he would wake up any second now. It broke my heart even more as I realized that was impossible. He was dead, and no matter how much I thought that untrue it would not change the fact that he was.

"Hand him over Emmett." I said softly, stretching out my hands. I thought he might not have heard me, but then after a second he stepped forward. He dropped him into my hands and I cradled him easily. It pained me to see him so lifeless, dead, and completely drained of color. I could no longer feel the blood pulsing through his veins and it surprised me at how much I missed this. I had thought that if we had ended up together, as in I had turned him. That I would have been able to deal with the fact that his heart was no longer beating but it seemed to be that it did in fact bug me. maybe it wasn't so much the fact that his heart was still and that there was no blood pumping through his veins as much as the fact that he was not alive, in any sense of the word.

I shook my head trying to stop thinking about Edward dead. He was still alive. He was alive in the hearts of everyone that loved him. I mentally slapped my self as I realized how corny that sounded. I turned around ready to run off. I couldn't stand the fact that I was being so weak. Many people had died around us, and I had never showed any emotion when that happened. But a simple human, dying, could make me fall to my knees. But I knew that it was because it was different. He wasn't just some human. He was my love, my life, my everything. I had lived so long, thinking that I was complete, that I did not need someone else to be my other half and I had been wrong all along.

"Bella," Carlisle called out my name. I stopped in my tracks but did not turn around. I wouldn't know what to say when our eyes met anyways. "Just don't do anything drastic after you drop him off, we all love you remember that before you do anything." He said. I nodded and I began to run, I needed him to be comfortable. And the fact of the matter was that I didn't want his parents to report him dead, and to just be missing until finally they give up. I would not make his parents have to live with false hope of one day finding him.

I ran to his house and silently carried him inside. His parents were still out and it would be a while before they found him. I moved the bed sheets and laid him down in a position I knew he was always most comfortable in. I crawled in beside him and covered his body with the bed sheets. My cold body would just make him even colder than he was.

I didn't want him to be uncomfortable in any way. Right now I didn't want him to be alone. But most of all I wanted to be beside him. I would never see him again. I stroked his face lovingly, memorizing every curve of it. As I did so past memories of our time together flashed through my mind and I buried my face in his chest. I began to cry tearlessly.

"Edward. Why? Why did I leave you unprotected? I am such a fool. I love you. I really do. I didn't think that could ever happen until you came along. I know nothing and no one will ever be able to change that. I am not even sure how I will be able to go on without knowing you are there. It would be even more of a cursed life that I am living now, a half life. I just don't know how to start over." I said between sobs.

His body was stiff, cold, unlike what I was used too. I grabbed his hand in my own and kissed the back of it. Just as I pulled his hand away from my face I heard a car driving up in the drive way. I had not noticed that hours had passed, as I lay beside him in bed. I stood up, tucking him in as I stepped back. I chocked back a sob and kissed both his cheeks and finally his forehead. I silently exited the room out the window.

"Edward?" I heard his mother call out. I could imagine her as she moved through the house. She did the same thing every day. First she removed her shoes, at the door, dropped her keys onto the hook and took what ever she had in her arms to the appropriate spot. She then would walk to Edwards's room. I heard the knock, like clockwork and then the worried voice say his name again.

"Edward, are you in there?" she asked. I began to run, knowing she would never get an answer. But it seemed I couldn't get away fast enough. I could still hear her as she opened the door and found him. Her screams seemed to tear at my insides and I couldn't take another step forward. I fell to the ground, wrapping my arms around myself trying to keep myself together. It was not enough though. I began to sob and I cursed the fact that I could not cry tears.

I needed to get away and fast. I knew that I would not be able to be here any longer. Everywhere I went I would somehow be reminded of Edward in some way. I would not be able to deal with that. I could barely deal with his mothers screams. I clutched my head, "shut up!" I repeated over and over again. And still I could not block them out.

I stood up, wincing against the noise, ready to take action. I knew that Alice was probably going to be seeing me leaving pretty soon. I had to get away fast before she came after me. That would ruin my whole plan and she would make me stay. Somehow the rest of my family would find a way to not allow me to leave.

I ran as fast as I could and as I did, Carlisle's words rang in my ears. I knew that I would be hurting my family by leaving but I couldn't stick around. I could not live knowing I was alive, and he was dead. It wasn't fair that I was alive, and Edward who had done nothing but go out with a stupid, idiotic, good for nothing vampire had to die. I ran to the airport and walked inside. Everything seemed to be like looking through a foggy window. As I ordered a one way ticket the women attending to me looked at me a bit skeptically. Of course it would be a bit odd looking as I had no luggage or even a bag on me. I was thankful that the plane would be leaving in just two minutes.

"Thank you." I said as she gave me my ticket. As soon as she did I ran through the airport to where they were boarding the plane. I tried to not run faster than a human but it seemed that a couple of people did notice that I was fast.

As I sat in the plane I couldn't help but wonder if I had begged him that day to believe me, if maybe he would still be alive. If I had not wallowed in self pity maybe he would still be alive.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHP. 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

**Bella's POV**

As I arrived at the magnificent palace that was the home of the Volturi, I still couldn't get my head around the fact that I was actually going through with this. As I got closer to the building, I saw two hooded figures emerge on the far left. They did not seem threatening, rather as if they were protecting the people here. I took a shuddering breath.

"I'm here to see the Volturi. I have some news that they might want to hear about." I said out loud, not looking at them but instead at the big tower before me. Anyone walking by would think that I was not able to take my eyes off the magnificent buildings. And yet I knew that anyone walking by would know that there was something wrong with me.

"Follow us." One of them said. I couldn't be sure which one of the hooded figures had spoken but I slowly took a step towards them, seeming to just be wandering around. I followed them into the shadows of the alley and I looked back seeing the tourist oblivious to the dealings that were going on right underneath their very noses. I found myself wanting to chuckle at the idea, but I couldn't find it in myself to actually do it.

"Down there." One of them said, pointing into a man hole. I jumped in and felt as the wind rushed by me. I landed silently on my feet, not even wavering to the side after that long fall.

They lead me down into some underground tunnels, and from there through thousands of halls. I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I was awed by the pictures on the walls. Thousands of men and women, some human and some undead, were pictured on the walls. I wondered vaguely who they were and why they were pictured on the walls.

We passed many doors, and each one was adorned different than the next. From some you could hear music being played, or the sound of a ball hitting the floor, or simply the sound of a page being turned. It seemed normal to be sounds that one would expect to hear here.

It seemed too soon, before they both stopped in front of a small, red door. I wanted to explore some more. I wanted to know about what was behind every door in this place. But I quickly forgot it as the realization hit me, that I would be dying soon.

Sliding off there hoods I got my first glimpse of the two vampires that had hidden their faces from me this whole time. I saw that it was a smallish women and a man who had escorted me down into this place. I couldn't see their faces and I found myself trying to see who they were. I wanted to be able to remember everything about this place.

"Wait here." The women said not turning around to face me. The fact that her voice sounded like twinkling chimes seemed to surprise me even though I knew it shouldn't. They both walked in and I was left outside, standing there by myself. I leaned against the wall, trying to just stop my mind from thinking about him. A second passed before the door opened and I was ushered in but to me it had felt like eternity. As I walked in my eyes went straight to the three magnificent members of the Volturi. They sat before me in great adorned chairs. They sat there with the grace of royalty. I felt insignificant standing before them.

"What brings you here?" Aro asked me. I hadn't even noticed that my story had been planning itself out in my head through out this whole experience. I spoke without a second thought.

"I broke the law." I said. I had to fight back the nauseating feeling in the back of my throat as I said those four small words.

"How so?" Cassius asked learning forward in his chair. Just the thought of giving out some sort of punishment was making him as giddy as a school girl.

"I told a human about our existence." I said. They all seemed unsurprised by this revelation. As if they had heard this many times. But many of the guards had a look of horror pass over there faces but quickly masked it.

"What do you wish us to do about it?" Aro asked. It seemed almost like he didn't care. Marcus had not said a word, he seemed almost bored. He wasn't even looking at me. He was starring at something behind me, not even blinking.

"I should be punished for my actions. I knew what I was doing and yet I still did it." I said trying to make them realize that I deserved to die. I had broken the law and nothing could change that. I had heard that they were strict about their laws. It made me wonder for a second why they were acting is if I had done nothing.

"You do realize that the penalty for doing this is death?" Aro asked his eyes wide. It seemed like he was surprised that I would turn myself in and willingly want to die. I nodded slowly, I was not afraid to die anymore.

He got up slowly out of his chair, and started to walk towards me. I fought back the urge to arch my back into a defense position. As he did so, a couple of members of the guard walked slowly behind him. He put up his hand and they stopped in their tracks, as he walked forward.

He extended his hand out to me, and smiled. His smile should have been reassuring and gentle and yet I couldn't help but feel like it was anything but. I unwillingly stepped forward and took his hand. Aro did not say a word as he stood there, and I felt this sense that he was digging around in my mind. I tugged my hand away roughly, wanting nothing more than to be gone from this place. It wasn't what I had expected.

"Ah," Aro whispered. "He is the reason that you don't want to exist, isn't it?" he asked. I starred at him dumbfounded. What was he talking about? He couldn't be talking about Edward, could he? I had not said a word about him during this whole situation.

"He is dead, there is no reason for us to punish you." he said softly as if he was speaking to a small child.

"I broke the law, I deserve to be punished." I said an edge of urgency in my voice. I was still not sure how he would have known that he was dead but I didn't care to ask. He knew, he knew the reason behind my willingness to die and yet he said no. Aro turned his back on me and walked back to his chair. Cassius had a confused look upon his face and yet Marcus still had that same look of boredom upon his own.

Aro conversed between Marcus and Cassius. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying but even with my vampire hearing I could only catch bits and pieces of their conversation. They all turned to me and starred at me in silence. I felt like a small girl standing before a huge audience having to recite lines that I had never seen or heard of before.

Aro spoke up, "We have decided." With those three small words my fate was sealed.


End file.
